This invention relates to devices used for removing accumulated lint from a clothes dryer lint filter, specifically to a reusable device, and a method for its manufacture, comprising a mitt component made of soft lint-attracting fabric and having a ridge-like bound seam to aid in lint collection, in combination with a lint storage pouch that has easily opening upper and lower ends, each of which can be independently opened and closed for the prompt addition or removal of clothes dryer lint from the pouch. Also, the mitt is attached to the pouch through an opening in one of its sides near to the upper end, so that when the upper end is opened, a hand can be inserted into the mitt to temporarily extend the mitt beyond the upper end of the pouch and use the bound seam of the mitt, as well as the soft lint-attracting mitt fabric, to neatly and efficiently retrieve accumulated lint from a clothes dryer lint filter with minimal lint fragment dispersal, securely hold onto the removed lint during its transport to the pouch, and subsequently transfer the collected lint into the pouch with minimal mess. Without the mitt, the fingernails and fingertips of the person removing the lint are typically used to separate accumulated lint from a clothes dryer lint filter, which often causes direct fingernail contact with the lint filter and fingernail damage, as well as for small fragments of the accumulated lint to be left behind on the filter, to collect under the fingernails used for lint filter cleaning, or to break away from the main body of retrieved lint and become dispersed into the room within which the dryer is located. Since accumulated lint is easily gathered into a compact mass by the ridge-like bound seam of the mitt and lint fragments are attracted to its soft fabric, the present invention helps to quickly separate the accumulated lint from a clothes dryer filter, remove more lint in less time than an uncovered hand attempting to perform the same task, and remove the lint with less damage to fingernails and chipping of fingernail polish that would otherwise occur when uncovered fingertips are used as the main tool for separating the accumulated lint from a clothes dryer filter. At any time after lint collection, the pouch can be easily emptied of lint by placing the pouch over a convenient waste container and opening the pouch's lower end to let gravity assist in the downward movement of lint into the waste container. Between uses, magnets are employed to attach the pouch to the outside surface of the clothes dryer housing, so that it remains conveniently accessible to those having the responsibility to remove and dispose of accumulated lint resulting from the clothes dryer operation. Also, the mitt preferably has two opposed thumbs so that it is readily available for both right-handed and left-handed use without accommodation. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use by residents, as well as professional cleaning service personnel, to facilitate the repetitive task of removing accumulated lint from clothes dryer lint filters that is necessary to promote safe use of clothes dryers in homes, school dormitories, assisted living facilities, apartment complexes, and other residence facilities. The device could also have commercial applications, such as but not limited to, use in public laundromats, other commercial cleaning establishments, and the laundries of hotels, motels, nursing homes, and hospitals, as well as the laundry facilities of companies providing uniform rentals.